


Precipice of the Future

by DragonHoardsBooks



Series: The Key to Victory [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attack of the Clones AU, Gen, and a lot less cringe than in the movie, here be Common Sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/pseuds/DragonHoardsBooks
Summary: This is the end of all that's known, and the beginning of the Future.(An Attack of the Clones AU following the changes brought in the first parts of the series)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Key to Victory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Precipice of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally the next installation of The Key to Victory, and it only took me years.
> 
> Big thanks to Jahaliel for beta-ing, ily <3

Meeting Padme again was exhilarating. He’d been so very worried when he’d heard about the explosion on the landing platform. And even though he knew the people investigating, he’d been practically vibrating with the need to do  _ something _ . Also, Obi-Wan had been equally worried, which was telling in its own way.

“Anakin? Who allowed you to grow this tall?” Padme asked, her voice both teasing and a bit incredulous. Right, the last time they’d seen each other at his mom’s wedding, he had been still shorter than her.

“It’s Obi-Wan’s fault. He’s been feeding me properly”, he replied. Next to him, Obi-Wan snorted, amused.

“Guilty as charged. It’s good to see you again, Padme. Though the circumstances are less than ideal.”

That sobered the mood. Padme’s smile vanished and at this moment, Ani would have done anything to bring it back. 

“Right, of course. Can you tell me how the investigation is going?” Padme’s eyes were intense, her need for information radiated into the Force.

Anakin was reluctant to tell her, knowing that she wouldn’t like it. “Unfortunately, we are only here for your protection. The investigation is handled by Coruscant Security” – 

“That’s ridiculous!” Padme interrupted, anger clear in her voice and on her face.

“That’s politics. But we know the investigators, they handle part of Anakin’s training.” Obi-Wan stopped the incoming rant in its tracks. Then he repeated what he’d told Anakin before they’d gotten here, with a small, devious smile on his face. “However, should they try to harm you again, we’ll be in prime position to catch them, won’t we?”

* * *

Traveling as refugees with Padme was both the hardest and easiest thing Anakin had done in a while. On the one hand, he was deeply aware that Obi-Wan for the first time was not around and he realized how much of a safety net his Master always provided in the back of his mind, never more than a thought away. 

But on the other hand, Padme and he worked together really well, moving around each other and covering for each other’s slip ups. They were both familiar with each other, from long chats and a friendship that spanned years. They were sitting together in a quiet corner of the ship when Padme gave voice to the thoughts she’d carried around since they left Coruscant.

“I hate this. The hiding, the secrecy. I understand it’s necessary, but why? Why does someone want me dead?”

There were a million reasons to want Padme dead. And at the same time, none at all. She was charismatic, but she was just one of many Senators opposing the formation of an army. “Obi-Wan always says ‘If someone tries to assassinate you, you’re doing something right. But he’s weird like that.”

Padme laughed quietly. “That he is”

“And I’m sure he’ll figure out who’s behind all this.”

* * *

Anakin woke up without a sense of terror for the first time in months. His comm chirped the annoying little sequence that meant contact from one of his friends. Blearily, he answered the call. “Yes?”

“Brother Padawan.” Suddenly Anakin was wide awake. He knew the reason Fessk was calling him.

“Ani, I found your mother. She’s a bit messed up, but she will heal.” Anakin expelled the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. After weeks of bad dreams he had finally given in and called Fessk, who as a member of the exploration corps had a lot more leeway on where he went than the Padawan of a high in demand Jedi Master.

“What happened? I could feel she was in danger, in pain.”

“She got kidnapped by Tusken Riders. I won’t tell you the details, but I’m glad that Master Obi-Wan taught me lightsaber fighting.”

Anakin remembered enough about Tatooine, what was said about the Tuskens, that he knew exactly what Fessk wasn’t telling him.

“Fessk, little brother, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m really glad that you became a healer. Thank you.”

“Not for this, Anakin. It was my honor and my duty to help you. Also, I think your mom’s going to adopt me, so I’m double glad I came here.”

* * *

Standing on the balcony next to Padme looking out at the lakes, Anakin closed his eyes. It was peaceful here, the Force a calm embrace and Padme a soothing presence next to him. 

“Anakin, I’m glad that you are here with me.”

It was at this moment it all fit together. Years of shared talks, jokes and tears, joy and sorrow moved into position and all in the Force screamed at him.  _ This is how it should be. This is where you belong. _

He opened his eyes. Looked at her, and found the same truth reflected in her eyes.

“Padme. I love you with my whole heart.” His breath stuttered. The world stood still.

“Ani…I…we can’t.” 

She was right. 

She was right, damn the Force; they were both committed. Padme to her career, he to the Jedi Path. And he wouldn’t, couldn’t, betray Obi-Wan that way, to stray now after all they had experienced together.

But…

Now was not forever.

“That’s true. But Padme, I won’t be a Padawan forever. You’ll be free from the rules of Naboo at some point. I’m willing to wait. I’ll wait forever, if only you love me.”

She smiled like a sunrise. “Then I love you as well, Anakin Skywalker, and I’ll wait for you for as long as we both need.”

Their foreheads touched, and their breath mingled in a promise of the future.

* * *

Kamino tasted of destiny. He could feel it from the moment he entered its atmosphere, an aura of potential, of change, of the future. Whatever was happening here, it would shape the galaxy.

Obi-Wan paid only partial attention to the Kaminoan’s explanations as they walked. His mind swirled with possibilities, and his prescience was more insistent in this moment than it had been in years. Looking out to the millions of identical clones, he suddenly realized: they were living shatterpoints, each and every one of them. Each one would make a difference in the future. And yet, they were strangely muted. A uniformity that felt almost artificial. Unbidden, he recalled a novel he’d read as a young Padawan, describing the old Sith army.

_ Thousands, their strength and individuality carefully structured, ordered, precise. And thus, their power restrained. _

Something was off about these clones. Now if only he could figure out what it was. But that would have to wait until later. 

The Force was prodding him, so much to feel, past, present and future intertwining. So much to do, fear to soothe, pain to still, hope to bring. And then he realized the truth that had been staring him in the face…

“They are children! They have less life experience than a first-year Padawan. Someone ordered an army of child soldiers!”

Obi-Wan knew he hadn’t given a report this agitated in years. The Council realized this as well, if the glances they gave each other were any indication.

“They are children, they are  _ slaves _ , indoctrinated to die for the Jedi. We need to do something!”

“We will, Obi-Wan. Calm yourself. This will not stand, we will investigate further how this army came to be. But now you must remember why you are here. Talk to the bounty hunter and find out who sent him to kill Senator Amidala.”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

_ Obi-Wan was in danger and he wasn’t there. _ His heart screamed at him to leave now, help Obi-Wan and damn the consequences. But his brain reminded him of all the ways it was a bad idea. He had to protect Padme, he couldn’t just leave his first big solo assignment like that. But if he stayed, he might lose Obi-Wan. But to leave meant to ignore his duty and he had promised…

“Padawan Skywalker!” Master Windu’s voice pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. “You will stay with the Senator. Even now, the Senator’s life is at risk. But we will send someone to relieve you so you may join myself and other Jedi on Geonosis. Your training bond might be useful to locate your master, and your lightsaber skills will be an asset as well.”

Anakin bowed; he knew his relief was written clearly on his face. “Yes, Master Windu.”

The moment the connection broke, Padme turned to him. “I’ll go as well. Obi-Wan is my friend, I want to help him”

Anakin had years of Obi-Wan trying to fill his brain with diplomatic training plus more years of learning police work telling him why that would be a horrible idea.

“Padme, you can’t! Not only is going to the person who wants you dead a horrible idea, Geonosis is part of the Separatists. You are a Republic senator. If you are recognized, it will turn into a diplomatic incident. And Obi-Wan thinks that someone wants to cause a war. Don’t help them achieve that, please.”

Padme collapsed on her chair. “You are right. Thank you for stopping me from being an idiot, Ani.”

* * *

The nexu was hungry and in pain. The prey with the pain sticks didn’t feed her a lot, so when the cage door opened into the light noisy place, she was all prepared to go and eat whoever was tied up on the sand. She snarled and stalked closer, when the scent hit her. She knew this one! It was her human! She ran closer and pushed against him, purring. Everything was awful, so it was just as well he found her again. She wanted cuddles, so she pushed against him again. He always petted her and fed her.

_ Very small, and very cold, she meeped. Big hands, warm scent petted her, which was nice, but she was hungry. _

_ “Master, this is a nexu! A dangerous predator! You don’t actually mean to keep it, don’t you?” _

_ “All life is precious, Padawan. She’s small and defenseless; I couldn’t just leave her to die.” _

_ She didn’t understand what the big ones were doing, but she was still hungry, so she meeped again. Still no food. She burrowed into the warmth the big one provided, when she was summarily pulled away. No! Not warm! She tried to scratch the new hands, but couldn’t reach, and then she smelled it! Food! This one was all right if he was feeding her. _

_ “There you go, Sweetheart, that’s better isn’t it?” _

“Sweetheart?” His voice was deeper, but still sounded the same. 

“Mrrlp”, she replied, pushing her cheek against his. Petting! Why wasn’t he petting her? 

He made the tongue clicking sound that called for her attention. She drew back, and saw that his hands were still tied. Tied hands couldn’t pet her, so that was not good. She jumped up and slashed the rope with her claws. Hand buried into her fur and she purred.

“Good girl, Sweetheart”, said Obi-Wan. 

* * *

There was a nexu on the battlefield. Cody had trained for a lot of things, but nothing could prepare you for a nexu running around and eating droids left right and center. At least it seemed to be on their side.

“Ready to fire, Sir. But the nexu is moving right towards the target, and I’d rather not hit it.”

Fuck. Cody also would rather not hit it, it was being a valuable help, and if it lived through the hit, he and his men would be first on the menu. To hell with it. He whistled, just like he’d seen the red-headed Jedi do in the arena. The nexu slid to a stop and looked in his direction, head tilted quizzically. Cody whistled again. It came bounding towards him, then came to a stop right in front of his face.

“Mrrp?” Its nose booped his helmet.

“Hi.” Cody tried very hard not to show his nervousness. If it decided to eat him, he was done for. It licked his head, then made a disgusted noise and jumped back. Very slowly, Cody reached out and petted its neck. It meeped, then sprung around when a cannon blast hit the ground next to it. Cody’s men chose this moment to fire, and there wouldn’t be any opposition from that position again.

The nexu roared, and charged off again.

“Hey you, stay here!” Cody shouted. The last thing he needed was it running into friendly fire. When it turned to look at him, he pointed to a battalion of battle droids that were coming towards their position. As far as he could tell, nobody was targeting those yet. It roared again, then was off. Cody focused his mind again on the enemy in front of him.

The nexu found him again at the end of the battle. Well, it pounced on him really.

“Hello”, Cody wheezed from his place under 200 kg of furry predator.

“Mep” said the nexu. It got up and started to push him rather insistantly. After Cody had gotten back up and shaken the sand from his armor, it carefully, so very carefully, took his arm between its teeth and started to drag him along.

Its destination turned out to be the makeshift med area, where the red-headed Jedi sat on a bed, one arm and one leg bandaged.

“Meep”, the nexu said, muffled since it was still holding Cody’s arm in its mouth. 

The Jedi looked up. “Sweetheart!”

It finally let go of Cody and bounded over to the bed, where it sniffed at the bandages and gave the Jedi a look that could only be called reproachful. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry I got hurt.”

He started to pet the nexu, who purred, then looked at Cody. “And who are you?”

“CC-2224, Sir!” He saluted

A frown. “Do you have a name as well?”

He hesitated. They were not supposed to have names, but then… A Jedi who willingly pet a nexu must not care all that much about rules. Or common sense.

“Cody, Sir.”

“Cody.” Spoken softly, carefully, like the speaker could tell a lot about him just by saying his name. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”


End file.
